wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Chancellor Od 31 października do 5 listopada. Rozpoczęliśmy naszą wędrówkę od opłynięcia na około raf, których długość wynosi około ćwierć mili, przyczem z sondami w ręku przekonaliśmy się, że brzegi skał wszędzie prostopadle prawie wpadają w wodę, nadzwyczajnie głęboką u samych stóp rafy, więc bez najmniejszej wątpliwości należy przypuszczać, że tylko gwałtownie wypchnięcie skał partych ogniami plutonicznemi mogło wysadzić po nad wodę całą tę wysepkę. Co do natury skał, także bez namysłu musimy je uznać za wulkaniczne. Na około są to słupy bazaltowe, w porządku rozstawione, których kształt foremny, przypomina jakąś olbrzymią krystalizacyą. Morze zupełnie przezroczyste przy konturach skał, daje widzieć ciekawe wiązki kolumn graniastosłupowych, na których wyspa jak kopuła się unosi. – A to szczególna wysepka, mówi pan Letourneur, jej powstanie niedawno nastąpić musiało. – Tak ojcze, jest to zupełnie podobny fenomen do tego, co miało miejsce z wyspą Julia przy brzegach Sycylii z gruppą Santorin na Archipelagu. Natura wyrzuciła tę wysepkę umyślnie dla tego, ażeby Chancellor mógł na niej uwięznąć. – Rzeczywiście, dodałem, musiał nastąpić w tej stronie oceanu jakiś wybuch podwodny, inaczej skały te byłyby bez wątpienia oznaczone na planach Atlantyku, dość w tych stronach zwiedzanego. Zbadajmy je więc z całą starannością i dajmy poznać marynarzom. – Dobrze, ale czy one nie znikną przy powtórzeniu się wybuchu który je stworzył? odpowiedział Andrzej. Czy wierzy pan, pani Kazallon że niektóre wyspy wulkaniczne mają tylko chwilową egzystencyą, i ta więc może zniknąć zanim geografowie zdążą oznaczyć ją na mappach. – Nic nie szkodzi mój synu, lepiej jest oznaczyć niebezpieczeństwo którego nie ma, niżeli opuścić niebezpieczeństwo które jest; możesz być nawet pewny, że marynarze wcale nie będą się skarżyli, jeżeli nie znajdą tam rafy gdzie ją naznaczymy na mappie. – Masz słuszność drogi ojcze, zresztą te skały mogą istnieć tak długo jak i lądy nasze. Jeżeli jednak miałyby zginąć, to dla Kurtisa i dla nas byłoby najdogodniej, ażeby to stało się po wyrestaurowaniu okrętu, tym sposobem uniknęlibyśmy trudów spychania na morze. – Wyborny jesteś mój Andrzeju! chciałbyś rządzić jak władca siłami natury! Chcesz ażeby ona wznosiła lub pochłaniała skały, według twojej woli lub twoich osobistych potrzeb, i po stworzeniu tej rafy wyłącznie dla zatrzymania Chancellora, kiedy już ustanie potrzeba, ażeby ją usunęła, gdzie chce, byle nam tylko nie robić subiekcyi. – Ależ nie, panie Kazallon, owszem najserdeczniej się modlę, dziękując Bogu, za widomą łaskę nad nami, i proszę ażeby dopomógł wyjść chociażby dzisiaj z niebezpieczeństw tej podroży. – My zaś ze swojej strony także przeszkadzać Panu Bogu nie będziemy, jeżeli udzieli nam ratunku? nieprawdaż? – Tak, panie Kazallon, obowiązkiem człowieka jest, ażeby sam sobie dopomagał. Pomimo to Andrzej ma słuszność nie tracąc wiary w pomoc Boga. Prawda, ludzie żeglując po morzu, dowodzą tem samem, że umieją zdobyć władzę, której natura im odmówiła; jednakże na tym oceanie bez granic, kiedy żywioły rozpasają się w chaosie straszliwym, jakże wtedy czujemy że statek nasz jest kruchy, a my sami tacy bezbronni, tacy słabi! Godłem marynarza powinno być: „ufność w siebie, i wiara w Boga!” – Jest to zupełnie słuszne panie Letourneur. Dla tego też mało widziałem marynarzy, których dusze byłyby zamkniętemi na uczucie pobożności! Tak rozmawiając, zbadaliśmy starannie skały formujące spód wysepki i coraz więcej przekonywamy się, że niedawno powstała z łona morskiego. Ani jedna muszla, ani kawałek rośliny morskiej nie przylgnął do tych bazaltowych słupów. Zwolennik historyi naturalnej nie miałby po co się schylić wśród tych skał, nietkniętych dotąd dłonią nawet roślinności a tem samem niedostępnych dla świata zwierzęcego. Mięczaków i zwierzokrzewów nie znaleźliśmy wcale. Wiatr nie doniósł tam jeszcze nasion, ptaki morskie gniazd sobie nie usłały. Jeden tylko geolog może znaleść tutaj przedmiot do badania nowych formacyj wulkanicznych, wpośród tych złamów bazaltu. Przed powrotem na Chancellora, zaproponowałem towarzyszom, ażeby przejść się trochę po ziemi, na co z ochotą zgodzili się. – Należy koniecznie ażeby ludzie zwiedzili tę wysepkę, zanim ją napowrót fale pochłoną, rzekł śmiejąc się młody Andrzej. Łódka przybiła, i weszliśmy na te skały z bazaltu. Andrzej szedł naprzód, na lądzie biedny kaleka może chodzić bez opierania się na cudzem ramieniu. Ja szedłem z jego ojcem i tak po bardzo lekkim spadku w kwadrans doszliśmy do szczytu rafy. Tam usiadłszy na pryzmie bazaltowej, Andrzej Letourneur wydobył z kieszeni karnet i zaczął rysować ołówkiem kontury wysepki żywo odrzynające się na zielonem tle morza. Niebo czyste, morze opadło, odkrywając najdalsze ku południowi rafy, pomiędzy które wpadł Chancellor. Kształt wysepki jest dość oryginalny, przypomina bowiem szynkę Yorkską z nabrzmieniem w tem miejscu gdzie my siedzimy. Kiedy więc Andrzej skończył rysunek, ojciec rzekł do niego: – Ależ moje dziecko, wszak ty wyrysowałeś szynkę! – Tak ojcze, szynkę bazaltową, której by nie podołał nawet żarłoczny Gargantua, i jeśli kapitan Kurtis zezwoli, nadamy jej nazwę Ham-Rock! – Z pewnością zgodzi się, zawołałem, na tak trafnie dobrane nazwisko, skała Ham-Rock! Niechaj jednak marynarze trzymają się od niej z daleka, bo nie łatwo ją zgryźć. Chancellor utknął w południowej części wyspy t. j. w samej golonce; ciągle się trzyma pochylony na prawo, co szczególniej teraz przy nizkiem morzu najlepiej daje się widzieć. Kiedy Andrzej Letourneur skończył swój rysunek, zeszliśmy ku zachodniej pochyłości, kiedy nagle prześliczna grota wpadła nam w oczy. Widząc ją można było sądzić, że to jakie dzieło architektury w rodzaju tych któremi natura ozdobiła wyspę Staffa leżącą w gromadzie Hebrydów. Panowie Letourneur, którzy widzieli grotę Fingala znaleźli tutaj jej powtórzenie w zmniejszonych rozmiarach. Toż samo rozstawienie współśrodkowych graniastosłupów, którego trzymają się zawsze stygnące bazalty; też same stropy z czarnych belek, których końce spojone są żółtawą materyą; taż sama czystość krawędzi pryzm, której nożyce najlepszego sztukatora nic nie mogłyby zarzucić; nareszcie tenże sam szmer powietrza rozbijającego się pomiędzy bazaltowemi słupami, z którego poeci potrafili stworzyć dźwięk arf Fingala. W Staffie podłogę zastępuje tafla wody, tutaj zaś morze tylko dostaje się w czasie wielkiej burzy i szczelnie spojone słupy pryzmatyczne, formują brak wiekuistej trwałości. – Doprawdy, zauważył Andrzej Letourneur, grota Fingala jest olbrzymią gotycką świątynią, ta zaś jest zaledwie kaplicą przy tej katedrze. Któż jednak mógł się spodziewać, że tak cudowną rzecz możemy spotkać w pośrodku oceanu, na brzegu tych raf nieznanych! Odpocząwszy z godzinę w grocie, wróciliśmy ponad brzegiem do okrętu, gdzie zawiadomiliśmy Roberta Kurtis o naszych odkryciach, ten zaś zapisał wyspę na mappie pod imieniem wymyślonem przez Andrzeja Letourneur. Podczas następnych dni codziennie powracaliśmy do groty Ham-Rock, gdzie mile nam czas upływał. Robert Kurtis także ją zwiedził wraz z nami; zbyt jednak wiele ma na głowie kłopotów, ażeby miał jeszcze czas na uwielbianie cudów natury. Falsten także raz tam poszedł zbadać naturę skał i za skrupulatnością geologa obtłuc kilka kawałków. Pan Kear nie chciał sobie robić subjekcyi schodzeniem z okrętu; proponowałem pani Kear ażeby nam kiedy towarzyszyła w naszych wycieczkach, obawia się jednak wsiąść w łódkę; myśl zaś najmniejszego zmęczenia już ją przeraża. Pan Letourneur proponował także pannie Herbey czy by nie zechciała zwiedzić wysepki. Dziewczę z radością przyjęło tę propozycyę. Szczęśliwa że choć na chwilę uniknie kapryśnej tyranii swojej pani. Kiedy jednak prosiła pani Kear o pozwolenie odpłynięcia z pokładu, pani Kear stanowczo odmówiła. Oburzyło mię takie szkaradne postępowanie i ująłem się za miss Herbey. Samolubna pasażerka widząc że kilkakrotnie świadczyłem jej rozmaite grzeczności i że może ich nadal jeszcze potrzebować, zgodziła się nareszcie pozwalając raz na zawsze pannie Herbey dotrzymywać nam towarzystwa, w przechadzce pomiędzy skałami. Łowiliśmy często ryby przy brzegach półwyspu, wesołe wyprawiali śniadanka w grocie, przy dźwięku skał bazaltowych. Szczęściem prawdziwem dla nas jest widzieć, jaką przyjemność sprawiamy pannie Herbey, temi kilkoma godzinkami wolności. Na tej małej wysepce, biedna kobieta znalazła więcej szczęścia, niż świat cały dał jej od urodzenia. My wszyscy także przywiązaliśmy się bardzo do tej nagiej skały, której każdy kamyczek i każdą ścieżkę znamy już doskonale, bo kilkakrotnie przebiegaliśmy ją wesoło. W porównaniu z pokładem Chancellora obszerne to mieszkanie, które porzucimy z żalem w chwili odjazdu, przynajmniej niektórzy. Wspominając wyspę Staffa Andrzeja Letourneur dodał że należy do familii Mac-Donald, która ją wypuszcza w dzierżawę za 300 franków rocznie. – Czy sądzicie panowie, że za wynajęcie wyspy, zapłacił by kto rocznie choć setną część tej summy? zapytała miss Herbey. – Ja sądzę miss, że ani grosza niktby nie dał. Czy pani ma zamiar zabrać ją na własność? – Nie panie Kazallon, odrzekło dziewczę, a jednak, to jedyny kącik na świecie gdzie wolno mi było być szczęśliwą. – I gdzie ja byłem szczęśliwy, szepnął Andrzej. Wieleż cierpień ukrytych mieści się w tej odpowiedzi panny Herbey. Biedna dziewczyna, sierota, bez przyjaciół, znalazła chwilkę szczęścia na bezludnej skale, wpośród Atlantyku.